Kairis choice
by Crayon of a mad girl
Summary: Kairi and the gang are home! or are they? Zexion sets Kairi a task to pick which dream is real. alot of thins happen, blah blah blah, and read on to find out what happens... i really suck at summarys. sorry x


Quite a boring intro but oh well. i don't own kingdom hearts or the rights to doctor who. this story is based on the episode of doctor who when the dream lord makes the doctor, rory and amy choose which dream is real. please read and review and don't forget to vote on my poll for this story because i need to know what second dream world i should do...

**

* * *

**

**Kairis Choice**

**Chapter 1- We're home!**

I open my eyes and the bright light from the sun made me close them again. I got my hand and covered my face then tried to open my eyes again.

My eyes adjust to the light and I open my eyes fully. Ocean as far as the eyes can see. A sunset, red, glowing and reflecting off the oceans waves. I turn my head to check my surroundings: a large boat to my far right, a pier to my right, a passage behind me, the secret place to my far left, the seaside shack and paopu tree to my left.

I was home, but where are Sora and Riku? I look to the left and right of me on the sand. Low and behold they were still sleeping. When I got up I was holding hands with Sora, and I still am. I don't dare to move my hand because it might wake him up and I like my hand been held, so I decide to let him sleep.

Sora, Riku and me are on the island together at last. I am holding Soras left hand, Sora is holding Rikus left hand, lying on the beach.

I look at him as he sleeps. He's lying in a star shape position. I lie back down and put my head near his head. I just lay there looking at Sora sleep.

Riku starts to move his head, "Kairi? Sora? Whoa! Why am I holding Soras hand?" he lets go of Soras hand

"Shhh," I put my finger from my right hand on my lips

"He'll still be asleep even if you get an elephant stampede over here," Riku laughs

"I guess you're right," I smile still holding Soras hand

"Are you still holding Soras hand?" he points at my hand that is in Soras hand with our fingers interlocked

"Yeah… about that," I take my hand from Soras grasp and rub it behind my head

"Kairi? Where are you?" his hand fumbles about

"It's ok. I'm here," I hold his hand again

"I am awake y'know. You woke me up when you let go of my hand," Sora smiles but his eyes are still closed

"Hehe," I giggle. I took my hand away from Soras hand as he sat up.

"We're back," Sora stares off into the horizon

"Yea. I'm glad we're home," I smile, staring off into the sunset also

"This might not last," Riku says looking at us two

"Why do you have to ruin it?" Sora says looking at Riku

"Think about it. How can we be back home already?" he points at the sea

"This _has_ to be real. I know it is. I've come to learn: _home is where the heart is_, and my heart is where you guys are," I smile

"Yeah, I guess you're right but still, we have to be on the safe side," he says seriously

"Now why don't we go and have some fun?" I get up and look down at them

"Yeah. Might as well," Sora gets himself up then drags Riku up.

I race the boys to the cove, behind the island. To our surprise the raft was still there, "Hey! It's the raft!" Sora runs over to it

"Still childish as ever," Riku crosses his arms

"And that's what makes him special," I pull my love struck face and swing my arms slowly

"You like him don't you?" he says without looking at me

"I wish he would know but that's him though: totally blind to whatever the fact is," I sigh

"I can tell him if you want?" he looks at me

"No! Don't do that," I wave my hands to tell him not to

"Come on Kai, take a chill pill," He laughs

"What are you two talking about now?" Sora turns from mucking about on the raft

"Nothing," Riku and I both laugh

Sora gives us that _really_ look. I just giggle.

"It's as though nothing's changed. Like nothing happened at all. Even though we left last year, that storm still didn't take out the raft," Riku stares at the raft

"Shall we take the raft for a spin then? Coz we didn't get chance last time," Sora looks giddy as ever

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," A dark corridor formed behind us on the cove, a short young man with a long blue/grey fringe and an organization coat walks out from it

"Zexion?" We all say

"Yes. It is I Zexion," he smiles evilly

"What do you want? We've just got home and now… you," Sora moans

"Home? You really think you're home? Think again," he holds his book open to his face

"We're not home?" I say

"Yes and no," he lowers the book

"What?" we all say

"I have a plan. A little bit of fun if you wish. I'll see you there," he makes a corridor of darkness and steps into it

"Looks like we've got another adventure now," Riku says

"We all up for it?" Sora jumps up behind us and wraps his arms round both Riku an me

"Yeah. Can hardly wait," I sarcastically say because I wanted to stay here with them, we've only just got home and now we have to leave again. Bloody typical.

* * *

This may have been boring but most of my intros are but the story will get better. the plot will thicken as i write on :D if you watch doctor who, you might have an idea of what might happen :) i would like to know how i'm doing so review please :) bye for now x


End file.
